


The New Life Together

by Thatgirlxf



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlxf/pseuds/Thatgirlxf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully balances married, family, and work life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Scully’s Apartment  
Georgetown, DC  
10:00 PM

 

After things had gotten settled down for me and William, Mulder has moved in with us about three months ago after William was born. I couldn’t be happier; things have been going good for us. I have not return to work yet and I still have three more months of leave. Skinner told me that I can take more time if needed and asked will I be coming back to the X-Files. Also Mulder has been given his job at the FBI after Doggett’s investigation of Kersh that has linked him in part of the government conspiracy. Now Mulder is the Agent in Charge of the X-Files, Agent Doggett and Agent Reyes and four other agents report to Mulder. Mulder was surprised by how there are still he’s in charge of the X-Files Department. I told him the work is important and how there are people who do believe in the work he does. 

Mulder has changed a lot since William was born, he no longer just hops on a plane to somewhere for a case. He told me that William and I are his only family now and he has other agents his can send off the cases. Right now we are looking for a house, it’s been wonderful living together in my apartment but we want more for William. Plus, Mulder has proposed to me and it was great. It was one week after he moved in when William and I woke up from a nap. Mulder came in the bedroom with a tiny blue box, got down on one knee, and handle out the most beautiful diamond ring and said “Scully, will you marry me?” Of course I said yes after the initial shock that he asked. 

The wedding is set in July and it’s already June now so we don’t have much time and we would like to find a house before the wedding. My mother is over the moon about everything that’s been going on. She was over the other night going over what we need to do for the wedding. I can’t take away this from her because this is the only time she will plan for her only living daughter. But I have to put my feet down on some of the things she is planning. Mulder doesn’t mind just as long as I don’t leave him at the altar, like that will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Maggie Scully House   
5:00PM

It’s two weeks later and I’m at my mother’s house discussing the wedding plans. I have been here all day, Mulder dropped us off this morning and we will have dinner her when he gets off. I must admit it’s a little weird for me to see Mulder leave work on time. Back in the past he would work at least to nine at night. Now he comes home by six since he leaves exactly at five on the dot. We are waiting for Mulder to arrive when my mother points out how I glow now.

“Dana, I can’t get over how much you glow these days” she says as she is feeding William.

“I know mom, I can’t believe this is all so real.” I sometimes I trouble with all the changes that has been happening that I’m waiting for the other shoes to drop.

“Well, it so good to see good things are happening for you and Fox. So have you guys set an actual date for the wedding yet, I mean I know it is going to be in July but when?

Me and Mulder have been going over a date for some time now and we finally decided July the 20th. I know it doesn’t give us much time but we both don’t want a really big wedding. The problem is trying to tell my mother that. I just have to make her understand that we want a nice small wedding with our family and small close of friends.

“Mom, we decided July the 20th.” She looks so excited right now and I just know she wants to go big but before she says anything I say, “Listen mom, Mulder and I want a small wedding though, just family and a small group of close friends. 

She looks a little disappointed but seems happy that we finally set a date. “Dana, I understand having a small wedding, but the only thing I want to know is will it be in the Church. Now I know Fox isn’t really into religious but it’s important to me that I see you get married in the Church.”

“Of course it will take place in the Church. Mulder complete understands that I want it in the Church.” I say as I go around to her side and kneel down in front of her. 

Next we hear is Mulder coming into the house. Mom surprised us both one day when she gave Mulder a copy of the keys to her house. He don’t know what to say or do that my mother just said to him, “Fox you are part of this family and this is your house too.” Mulder just stand for a few moments with his eyes a little teary. 

As Mulder walked into the kitchen, William has decided to let his presence be known to us. “What are you women doing to my son,” Mulder says playfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The X-Files Office   
9:30AM

Mulder was sitting at his desk looking at different houses for sale when he started to think about all the changes that we taking place in his life. First, his abduction and how must have Scully dealt with that. When she was gone for those three months, those were some of his bad times in the beginning of their partnership. He was really starting to trust Scully as someone who was on his side even if she didn’t believe in his theories. And then founding out she was pregnant at the same time told that he was missing. Mulder couldn’t imagine how Scully kept everything together and then founding him dead. 

Mulder still doesn’t like to talk or think about being found dead while the world just carried on without him. But through it all Scully still had to go on for the sake of their son. Just thinking about William made him more determine to make sure William would grow up safe and loved. 

Mulder was still sitting at his desk when Agents Doggett and Reyes walked in talking about their latest case. Mulder was so focus on looking at different houses online that he didn’t hear them at first.

“Hey, Mulder,” said Agent Doggett. When that didn’t get his attention Doggett said, “Dana, it so good to see you and the baby.” Mulder quickly look up from his computer and finally notice that Scully and William were not standing in the office.

Agents Doggett and Reyes started to laugh at Mulder face expression. 

“That was a mean trick to pull Agent Doggett,” Mulder said with a little hostile in his voice. 

Doggett still with a smile on his face said, “I couldn’t resist, plus we called your name about four times and no reply from you.” 

“Sorry, I guess I was distracted. But I think I finally found a house for me and Scully.” 

Agent Reyes came around to Mulder to see the house that he was looking at that might be for them. “Wow, nice house. Have you shown this to Dana yet?”

“Not yet, I want to see it in person before I show Scully. But it sure looks like the one and it seems to have everything we want in a house.” Mulder then save the link for the house when Doggett took a seat in front of Mulder while Reyes came around to seat next to him.

“So not too long until the wedding? Are you getting nervous at all Mulder?” asks Doggett.

“Not at all, well maybe just a little. I just hope that Scully’s older brother well not object when it comes to that part in the ceremony.” 

Reyes then asks, “You really don’t think he will do something like that do you?” 

Mulder was about to answer when the phones starts to ring and Skinner comes into the office as well. “Mulder” Mulder then have a huge smile on his face when Doggett, Reyes, and even Skinner know who is on the other line.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Scully and Mulder’s House  
5:00PM

Scully been nervous all day because her mother and both her brother’s family is coming over for dinner. This dinner is a good opportunity for Scully’s brothers to meet William, see the new house, and go over the wedding plans for next week. Scully and I just moved into a nice six bedroom house in a nice neighborhood in Arlington, VA last month. The moment when I saw the house I knew it was for us and when I finally showed Scully, the look in her eyes told me everything. The only thing she was concerned with was the price, but I told her don’t worry about that lead into a minor fight between us. 

I had finally told her about my finances and that we could afford any house we want, Scully tried to reason to me that the money didn’t matter to her and we should buy a reasonable amount house. I told Scully that this was important to me that I am able to provide a nice house for her and William and that the money was probably blood that should be use for good things for us since we lost so much throughout our years on The X-Files. She finally agreed on the house.

And now as I dress William to meet his family, Scully has been cleaning and cooking all day in preparation for her family to arrive for dinner. Tonight I will finally meet Charlie, Scully’s younger brother who I just thought she made up. And then there’s Bill coming over too, ad let’s just say there is no love lost between him and me. I know Scully is worried that Charlie won’t like me and Bill will get into a fight with me. 

Scully is in the kitchen checking on dinner again when I come in with William, who is three months old and a delight. 

“Scully, just try to relax and I’m sure everything will be okay.” Scully the sighs and turns to face us.

And that’s when the doorbell rings.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Scully and Mulder’s House  
5:20PM

As soon as Mulder says that everything will be okay, the doorbell rings to announce my family is here. I wish I was as calm as Mulder right now. This will be the first time Charlie will meet Mulder face to face. I have written to Charlie throughout the years about Mulder, so Charlie kind of know the history between me and Mulder. But it will be different meeting for the first time now, especially now we have William and will be getting married next week. 

And of course, Bill will be here tonight as well. I’m just hoping Bill can be at least civil towards Mulder. When I told Bill that I was pregnant and Mulder was missing, Bill was happy that I was pregnant but said that it was a good thing that Mulder was gone. I haven’t spoken to him since then and my mother was trying to get us to talk. 

Mulder started to go answer the door, but I stop him. And said I would do it, so now it’s time to face the music. I go to open the door and there is my mother, Bill, Tara, and their two children Matthew and Sarah. Matthew is now four and Sarah is two, Sarah was a surprise for Bill and Tara two years after they had Matthew. 

“Dana, you look wonderful.” My mother said as a greeting.

“Mom, you just saw me three days ago.” 

“The house looks lovely, Dana.” Tara says as she hugs me. 

“Aunt Dana!” An excited Matthew greeted me with a nice warm hug.

“Matthew, you got so big since the last time I seen you.”

“I’m four now.” 

Next comes in Bill with Sarah in his arms. I haven’t seen Sarah since she was born two years ago. And now she is so big and beautiful.

“And who is this beautiful little girl.” Sarah reaches out her hands for me to hold her and I take her in my arms. Bill then takes a step back a little and nods his greeting towards me.

Tara is now looking in the house more closely and says, “Seriously, Dana this is a lovely house.”

“It better be for the price we paid.” Mulder says as he and William comes into the living room. 

“Fox, it nice to see you again.” My mother goes to Mulder and then takes William from him so he can meet his uncle, aunt, and cousins.

“Yeah, like that will make up for you leaving Dana while she was pregnant.” Bill says underneath his breath. 

We all settle into the living room. While Tara, Bill, and the kids get to see William more better. Mom explained that Charlie and his family will be here in a half hour since their plane got delayed. They will be staying us me and Mulder this week and up time the wedding next week while Bill’s family will be staying with mom. 

To pass the time until Charlie gets here, Mulder and I had given the tour to Bill and Tara of the house while mom stayed in the living room with the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I hope you will enjoy. I'm new at this so please bear with me. Side note: super excited about the X-Files coming back to TV even for just 6 episodes.


End file.
